Dancing around Emotions"
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Sparks fly for Brett and Caitlin when they are paired up for a parenting project
1. Dancing around emotions

"Caitlin's Way"   
  
Title: "Dancing around Emotions"  
Summary: Sparks fly between Caitlin and Brett when they are paired up for a parenting project.  
  
"Caitlin! Griffin! Wake up, time for school!"  
Dori's voice was heard throughout the house; she had her long blonde hair in a tight ponytail. Lori poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Jim when he walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning, are the kids up yet?"  
  
"Shut up Griffin!"  
"No you shut up!"  
  
Jim and Dori looked away from each other and let their eyes move over to the top of the stairs where Caitlin and Griffin were standing having yet another fight. Dori smothered an annoyed sigh; that was all they did lately.   
  
"Will you two stop fighting? For once in your lives?"  
Dori caught Jim laughing and swatted him on his arm.  
"Don't encourage them"   
  
"Fine Dori but just to let you know, geek boy started it"  
Caitlin hopped down the stairs with Griffin shortly behind her; Griffin rolled his eyes and grabbed a bagel as did Caitlin and they both started to walk out the door.  
  
"Don't you guys want any breakfast?"  
"Yeah, you guys shouldn't leave on a empty stomach"  
  
Caitlin threw her backpack on purposely hitting Griffin in the face with it; Griffin pushed Caitlin out the door throwing his backpack on too; Caitlin and Griffin peeked their heads into the door and waved their bagels at Jim and Dori and ran off without saying a word.   
  
"Did we just sound like old worry warts or was that just me?"  
Jim sighed.  
"We sounded like old worry warts"  
Jim got up drinking the last of his coffee and put on his hat.  
"Got to go honey"  
Jim kissed Dori and walked out the door and watched Caitlin and Griffin run after the bus fighting the whole time.   
"Man, do they ever stop?"  
Jim snorted a laugh at the thought of Caitlin Seegar and Griffin Lowe getting along, he smiled and got into his car driving off.   
  
"Shut up Griffin! You are so annoying!"  
Caitlin rolled her eyes and put her hair up in a bun; she walked into their school and walked over to her locker.  
"Hey isn't that parenting project thing today?"  
Griffin leaned against one of the steel lockers and sighed.   
"Yeah, they're pairing up partners for it today except this time it's not an egg but a doll that seems like a real baby"  
Caitlin groaned and threw her locker door open and grabbed her history book.  
"Man, who needs thi---"  
Caitlin dropped her books and stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt someone pick her up; Caitlin looked down and hit Brett on the head.  
"Idiot!"  
Brett smiled and let Caitlin down but laughed harder when she started hitting him more.   
"Guys stop it"  
Griffin put his arm around Caitlin and Brett and guided them to their first class, trying not to laugh.   
  
"I would only be lucky to get Griffin as my partner again, he's so pathetic, he'll do anything for me"  
Taylor smiled and walked into the classroom and rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as she passed Caitlin who was in an argument with Eric.   
  
"Okay class excuse me, after much thinking and observing you students I have come up with the partners for the parenting project. Taylor and Griffin"  
Taylor smiled and winked at Griffin who just moaned.   
"Eric and Annie"   
Eric let his head fall letting out a moan.  
"And let me see, Caitlin and Brett"   
Griffin and Eric started laughing while Caitlin downcasted her eyes.   
  
"I can't believe I get stuck with Brett, kill me now"  
Caitlin walked out of the classroom and walked into the cafeteria muttering the whole way there. Griffin smiled and followed Caitlin without saying a word but laughing inside the whole time as Eric was but with Eric he was laughing inside and out.   
"Hey it won't be that bad Caitlin, I bet we will make a great team"  
Caitlin laughed.  
"Sure we will, we can't even agree on what we want on a pizza when you stay over plus we have nothing in common"  
"It's not my fault that you don't like anchovies"  
"Again I say ick, they're gross Brett"  
"So you say"  
"I do say"  
  
Griffin and Eric stared at Caitlin and Brett in utmost shock, how could they fight so passionately about anchovies?   
"Shall we say possible love connection?"  
Griffin shook his head fast at Eric's suggestion, Griffin couldn't even imagine his best friend and his first cousin being together as in a couple together, just the thought made him shudder.  
"Let's go inside, I can't stand their fighting"  
Griffin and Eric walked past Caitlin and Brett.   
  
"Okay what about how you must have olives on a pizza? That drives me insane Caitlin"  
"Olives? You don't like olives? They're great"  
"No they're gross"  
"Great"  
"Gross"  
Caitlin and Brett stopped yelling at each other when they realized that they were nose to nose with each other and in the middle of the school fighting about pizza; Brett smiled sheepishly.  
"Maybe we should get something to eat"  
"Fine by me, just no anchovies"  
"No olives"  
Caitlin walked into the cafeteria with Brett right behind her.   
  
"Hey Jim, hey Dori"  
Caitlin waved and walked up the stairs and into her room; next to come in was Brett.   
"Hi Mr. Lowe, Ms. Lowe"  
Brett smiled and ran up the stairs behind Caitlin.  
  
"Doesn't mommy want to hold her child?"  
Caitlin looked up from the magazine she was reaching and arched an eyebrow.  
"What? Can't daddy hold the baby for a few minutes? After all I did give birth to her"  
"What makes you think that it's a she? It could be a he"  
"I doubt it"  
Brett arched his eyebrows also.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I say so"  
Caitlin grabbed the life like doll out of Brett's arms and put the doll between her legs.   
"Okay honey, what shall we call our daughter?"  
Caitlin laughed.  
"Um, her name is going to be Cat"   
Brett sat down next to Caitlin and looked at her.  
"Why Cat?"  
"Because it's a mix between your name and my name"  
Brett nodded and smiled at Caitlin but he suddenly felt his palms start to get sweaty and he was freaked out because Caitlin was giving him the sweaty palms… she looked so beautiful.   
"Brett are you okay?"   
Brett shook his head.  
"Yeah why?"  
"You were all dazed, totally out of it, hey give me a blanket"  
Brett grabbed a little blanket and handed it to Caitlin who put it on the bed and put the doll on it.   
"What were you thinking about?"  
You.   
"Nothing really, I'm just tired"  
Caitlin nodded and let her hair down, letting it fall upon her shoulders. Brett stared back at Caitlin and froze when she looked back at him.  
"You're freaking me out"  
"Sorry"  
Both Caitlin and Brett became silent, not knowing what else to do, the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.   
  
  
''Dude, I am telling you Brett is totally crushing over Caitlin, which is really odd to me but hey she is kind of cute in that psycho kind of way"  
Eric hefted himself up on the kitchen counter and took a bite of his tuna sandwich he had made.   
"No way Eric! Caitlin and Brett are just friends, plus remember he likes Annie"  
Eric shook his head.  
"Either if you want to believe it or not but our little Caitlin is growing up"  
Griffin shook his head grabbing a soda.  
"Shut up"  
  
"Okay no anchovies and no olives how about a compromise? Um pineapple?"  
Brett smiled.  
"Pineapple it is"   
"Good because I already ordered it"  
Brett smiled.   
"Without asking me?"  
"You bet"  
Brett laughed; he went to go touch the doll the same time Caitlin did and their hands touched.  
"Sorry"  
"No I am"  
They both apologized but they were still touching each other's hands.   
"I-I-"  
Brett leaned over and kissed Caitlin but the minute he did it he jumped up.  
"Oh I got to go"  
Brett grabbed his backpack and ran out of Caitlin's bedroom and down the stairs and out of the house.  
"Um what just happened?"  
Caitlin looked down at the doll.  
"I think me and your daddy are going to get a divorce"  
  
Griffin and Eric watched Brett run out the house and the minute he was out of sight they turned to each other.  
"What was that about?"  
Griffin shrugged and took another sip of his soda.  
""Who knows? He's Brett"  
Eric nodded in agreement.   
  
Brett stopped running and leaned over trying to catch his breath, he looked behind him making sure no one followed him. Oh geez what have I done? Brett shook his head and sat down on the ground.  
What have I done?  



	2. Conclusion

**"Dancing around Emotions"**   
**2nd part/Conclusion**   
**~Caitlin and Brett: weirder things have happened~**

****

**Caitlin continued to hold the doll but her mind was still trying to figure out what had just happened a few minutes ago, had Brett really kissed her? Was that even possible? This was Brett, cute, popular, went out with Taylor Brett. Caitlin touched her lips with her finger and she swore she could feel Brett still on her; Caitlin shook her head. This wasn't like her. She wasn't the kind of girl that drooled over guys, she didn't dawdle guys' names on her notepad, she didn't daydream and she certainly didn't dream of them together again.**   
**"This is crazy…"**   
**Caitlin's voice sounded distracted, she stared off into space, her finger still on her lips and she wondered why it was so crazy. Brett said himself that they made a great team and they both loved adventure and she would be able to put that he was a jock beside. 'What am I doing? We're not an item' Caitlin said to herself mentally.**   
**"But could we be?"**   
**Caitlin finally looked down at the doll, her and Brett's baby. Caitlin smirked, before this project had seemed so silly but now it felt like some sort of a dream. A dream that she didn't really want to end, she wanted the dream to live on forever. Caitlin wasn't a dream kind of girl, she wasn't the kind of girl that wanted the fairytale book ending, she was the kind of girl that crushed those kind of girls by telling them dreams never came true and now she somehow transformed into one of them.**   
**"I have to go find him"**   
**Caitlin jumped off her bed dragging the doll with her; she flew out of her room and fled downstairs and past Griffin and Eric but then came back and walked over to them.**   
**"Baby-sit Cat for me Griffin, thanks a ton"**   
**Before Griffin could say a word Caitlin pushed the doll into Griffin's arms almost causing him to drop his can of soda; Griffin watched Caitlin grab her jacket and run out of the house just like Brett had done a few minutes ago, Griffin looked over at Eric.**   
**"What in the world is going on in this house?"**   
**Eric took a bite of his sandwich and washed it down with some soda, he cleared his throat and turned to Griffin.**   
**"Love is in the air Griffin."**   
**Griffin opened his mouth to protest but instead he just took another sip of his soda, he wasn't even in the mood to think of how things would change if Caitlin and Brett really did feel the way Eric says the do about each other.******

**Caitlin tightened the grip on her jacket and squinted, there was a hard wind blowing and it was sprinkling but she knew that was soon to change. Caitlin was about to turn around and go back home but then she saw Brett sitting on a rock, his face in his hands. Caitlin walked over to Brett and stared at him for a second, even when he was in deep thought he looked cute. 'Stop that' the little voice in the back of Caitlin's head warned.**   
**"Brett?"**   
**Brett didn't need to look up to see who the voice belonged to, he already knew, it was Caitlin's voice, he couldn't forget that voice if his life depended on it. 'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away' Brett moaned a bit when he felt Caitlin sit down next to him.**   
**"Are you mad at me for something Brett?"**   
**"Yeah"**   
**Caitlin looked over at Brett in shock but then her bad temper side came out of it's hiding spot.**   
**"Well you shouldn't be you idiot! You kissed me!"******

**Griffin tapped his fingers against his now empty can of soda, his eyes were lowered and they weren't focused on anything really.**   
**"Dude, why does it freak you out when I mention Caitlin and Brett..."**   
**"Shut up"**   
**"See, your face gets all scrunched up and you go all pyscho on me!"**   
**"I don--"**   
**Griffin un-scrunched his face and leaned against the kitchen counter staring at Eric.**   
**"It's just weird. Caitlin and Brett, the idea of them actually liking each other like that just freaks me out. In my mind it's just wrong, I mean these two can't even agree what to get on a pizza or which movie or tv show to watch and you expect me to actually think they can get along for a second to figure out what their unrequited feelings are for each other? I think not"**   
**Eric stared at Griffin with a amused look on his face.**   
**"Go ahead and use big words but there is one little simple word to explain what is going on between them..."**   
**"Nonsense?"**   
**Eric shook his head.**   
**"No... love. Watch my lips when I spell it....L-O-V-E. I didn't want to believe it at first because if Brett actually got with Caitlin it would probably mean we would be in trouble all the time because Brett and Caitlin are both adventerous people but then I saw how passionate they fought about pizza, the way they looked at each other when they thought no one else is looking... it's love Griff and they got it bad"******

**Brett raised his head and was about to say something but Caitlin interrupted him.**   
**"First off I didn't give you permission to kiss me, secondly if anyone should be mad it's me because I was violated you big jerk!"**   
**Brett opened his mouth to say something again but Caitlin cut him off once more.**   
**"And to think that I was actually starting to like you! See that just proves that I'm not that kind of girl. I don't believe in happy endings and love at first sight and soulmates! I don't believe in dreams and all that mushy stuff, it's just not me"**   
**Brett stared at Caitlin with intensity in his eyes, watching her silently.**   
**"I mean yeah you're cute and funny and cool to hang out with but what does all that mean? All that doesn't mean you're the kind of guy that I would actually go out with if I would want to go out with someone. I mean the kind of guy I want is the kind of guy that isn't afraid to take chances, he doesn't lie, and he will always be my friend no matter what."**   
**Caitlin got up and started pacing back and forth trying to hide her disappointment. Brett stood up as well and continued to listen to Caitlin.**   
**"And plus…"**   
**"Caitlin…"**   
**Caitlin looked at Brett.**   
**"What?"**   
**"Shut up"**   
**Before Caitlin could say anything Brett walked over to her and kissed her, both his hands on both sides of Caitlin's face. Caitlin was shocked by the kiss at first but then she wrapped her arms around Brett's neck, they finally pulled apart and Brett smiled as Caitlin was but then she hit him.**   
**"Ow what was that for?"**   
**"Never tell me to shut up… and why did you say you were mad at me?"**   
**Brett ran his fingers through his hair still staring at Caitlin.**   
**"Because you had me all flustered, but here's a little secret, I was never really mad at you"**   
**Caitlin smirked and started to walk with Brett beside her.**   
**"If you think one passionate kiss is going to make me change Cat's diaper you're wrong"**   
**Brett laughed.**   
**"Then you are just going to have deal with me"**   
**Caitlin glanced over at him.**   
**"I guess I do. Stick with me Brett and you might learn a thing or two"**   
**"Oh is that so?"**   
**Brett arched his eyebrows.**   
**"Yeah it is."**   
**Caitlin smirked and linked her arm with Brett's.******

**_Come on, yeah_****__**

**_You are my knight in armor_**   
**_The hero of my heart_**   
**_When you smile at me I see_**   
**_A true world go up_**   
**_The river is getting deep, believe it_**   
**_You're all these arms of mine wanna hold_**   
**_All wrapped up with a river_**   
**_Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold_****__**

**_So listen up, it's you I trust_**   
**_I feel magic every time that we touch_**   
**_I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_**   
**_Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love_**   
**_(Hey of love)_****__**

**_Just like Juliette belonged to Romeo_**   
**_You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go_**   
**_In the heat of the night_**   
**_So right you taste my sweetness on your lips_**   
**_I'll make it better than you ever dreamed_**   
**_And the rest of your life will be just like this_****__**

**_-Celine Dion_**


End file.
